Kinda different
by livdunham
Summary: La racionalidad de Brennan está dando paso a la irracionalidad, pensamientos y emociones fuertes enseñan a la doctora a actuar de diferentes maneras ¿cambiará su forma de pensar acerca de Booth?
1. One

El otro día comencé a escribir y me salieron algunas ideas, espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic y **espero sus reviews con sus comentarios**.

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los creadores y FOX.

**ONE**

El pomo de la puerta se movió y Brennan se sobresaltó bruscamente ante el sonido que esta produjo.

-E… está ocupado –dijo con un hilo de voz y recompuso su rostro en el espejo antes de guardar todo y abrir la puerta para encontrar a Angela meneándose ante la urgencia de usar el baño.

-Lo siento Ang –se disculpó Brennan y caminó hasta su oficina, dejando su bolso lo más escondido que pudo de la vista de alguien. Era estúpido esconderlo, en todos los años que llevaba trabajando en el Jeffersonian nunca nadie había tratado de sacar algo sin permiso o encontrar algo por casualidad al ver el interior de su bolso, pero en ese minuto la paranoia estaba presente en cada una de sus células, generando adrenalina.

No había nada que no pudiese esperar hasta el término de un caso de asesinato y no había nada que pudiera relajarle más que un cuerpo en descomposición con un gran enigma que resolver.

-Oh, doctora Brennan, ¿qué opina usted? –preguntó Cam al verla llegar a la plataforma

-Opino que hay mucho tejido aún para mi gusto

-Y aparte de eso…

-Tenía una dislocación en la escápula, posiblemente escoliosis, pero lo demás está cubierto de carne, avísame cuando termines –se quitó los guantes y volvió a su oficina

Aún molesta por el fiasco del cuerpo lleno de piel y tejidos blandos, se sentó en su escritorio a transcribir algunos expedientes. No había nada que la molestara más que encontrarse con un cuerpo inútil, donde ella no podía hacer uso de sus conocimientos porque los huesos estaban aún cubiertos, y aunque sabía que el estado de los músculos, órganos y piel podían ser útiles para encontrar evidencias, ella no podía compararlos con los huesos.

Apenas había tomado el lápiz, lo dejó sobre las miles de hojas y sobres otra vez. Había pasado la noche entera transcribiendo a mano y en su computador que ya estaba harta de aquello, observó las cajas del limbo ordenadas en la parte más alejada de su oficina y sintió urgencia por empezar con aquellos restos pero recordó que la plataforma estaba ocupada con el cuerpo de esta mañana. Frunció los labios.

-Hey –saludó Angela con una sonrisa al ver a Brennan entrar a su oficina-. ¿Cam no ha terminado con el cuerpo aún?

-Nope –contestó Brennan sentándose en el sofá mientras veía el rostro de la víctima en la gran pantalla de su amiga-. ¿Es él?

-Sí, Teddy Whitlack –dejó el control sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de su amiga- A ti te pasa algo –dijo sin preguntar

Brennan levantó la vista y observó a Angela que la miraba con ojos ansiosos esperando la confirmación de sus palabras.

-¿Has visto a Booth esta mañana?

-No –sonrió Angela-, pero no debe tardar

Temperance no contestó, se limitó a observar el vacío, como si estuviese pensando en algo, pero la verdad es que no lo hacía, estaba cansada tras no dormir nada y cuando reaccionó, fue su boca la que se movió sin que ella quisiese:

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte

-¿Si?

-Esta mañana…

-Doctora Brennan –interrumpió Cam desde la puerta de la oficina. Brennan pegó un leve salto en el sofá y enfocó los ojos.-, es su turno con el cuerpo

-Gracias, Cam –se puso de pie

-Espera, ¿qué era lo que estabas por contarme? –preguntó Angela sin moverse de su lugar

-Eh… ¿estaba diciéndote algo?

-Sí, dijiste que esta mañana…

-Ah, no nada –salió a paso apresurado de la oficina tratando de no traer el pensamiento a su cabeza, quería dejarlo reprimido ahí donde estaba, no quería mostrarse distinta ni tampoco levantar sospechas, había entrado en un pequeño estado de shock aquella mañana y no lo quería volver a estar.

-¿Qué es esto? –levantó la voz y arrugó el entrecejo al ver que el cuerpo seguía tal y cómo lo había visto hace un rato atrás

-El cuerpo, doctora Brennan –contestó Clark, observando a Brennan como si esta se hubiese vuelto loca y no viera la obviedad que todos podían ver en el laboratorio

-Lo sé, pero está lleno de carne, aún ¡saben que yo no trabajo con carne! –Exclamó molesta- Limpia los huesos y llámame cuando estén listos

Bajó una vez más de la plataforma dejó el delantal de trabajo en su oficina y salió del instituto a toda velocidad, sintiendo aquella sensación de ojos clavados en la espalda.

No quería irse muy lejos de allí, no había tomado las llaves del auto y no le apetecía volver una gran distancia a pie y no traía dinero consigo para pagar un taxi.

Se sentó en un apartado y tranquilo lugar frente a una fuente, erala única de por ahí, y trató tranquilizarse. Lo que había hecho no estaba bien, pero no era normal que se alterara de esa forma ante la condición de los restos, tampoco era tan susceptible a los cambios de ánimo, de la preocupación por Booth a la excitación y luego al enojo. Trató de creer que se debía a la fatiga de toda una noche sin poder descansar, el estómago le gruñía de hambre y su cuerpo no quería moverse de dónde estaba.

Los cálidos rayos de sol de la mañana calentaban delicadamente su cuerpo y sus mejillas y la briza hacía bailar su cabello. Brennan cerró los ojos pretendiendo descansar por un par de minutos pero alguien se sentó junto a ella en silencio.

Observó a Booth sin decir nada y ahí se quedaron por un momento, muriendo por decir palabras que ninguno de los dos se iba a animar a decir, menos ella.

-¿Bones? –preguntó Booth al fin

-¿Si?

-Somos compañeros –aquello no era una pregunta-

-Sí… -contestó Brennan con la duda sembrada en su rostro

-Y los compañeros comparten cosas…

-¿Qué sucede, Booth? –preguntó sintiendo la paranoia sobre ella una vez más. Se había puesto de verdad nerviosa, ¿podía ser posible? ¿Habría sido él capaz de meterse en su bolso? Si ese fuese el caso ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Debía enojarse con él por eso? Si lo sabía ¿qué iba a decirle ahora? Aún no había buscado las palabras adecuadas ni menos encontrarle una solución a ese pequeño problema, tampoco sabía desde cuándo ese pequeño problema estaba creciendo para hacerse más grande… Lo único que sabía era que si lo decía tenía el cincuenta por ciento de salir lastimada de todo aquello y terminar sola una vez más, después de que hubo encontrado por fin un compañero en su vida que le prometía que jamás la dejaría sola, podía perderlo todo.

-¿Si? –insistió, aunque quería terminar con ello, que no le preguntara ni dijera nada, así no podía arrepentirse de haberse mostrado interesada, prefería guardarse la verdad y lidiar con ello que enfrentar las consecuencias esta vez

-Esta mañana… -Brennan dejó de respirar por un instante- las cosas con Becca terminaron –Booth frunció los labios

Brennan volvió a respirar con cierto alivio, Booth no se había metido a su bolso después de todo, no él no sería capaz de algo así, ahora podía verlo claramente porque el aire dejaba que su cerebro respirara y pensara con claridad. Eso quería decir que no sabía, pero su confesión cambiaba un poco las cosas, no lo de la mitad de las posibilidades en que todo salga mal, si no que ahora no lo dejaría a él mal parado y…

-¿Bones? ¿Me escuchaste?

-S… sí, lo siento Booth, estabas… de verdad enamorado de ella –escupió las palabras sin saber por qué razón

-Supongo… pero todas las cosas acaban, ¿verdad? Tú me lo has dicho

Estuvo a punto de asentir, pero cuando veía a Booth podía ver las cosas de otra perspectiva, él se merecía algo de verdad bueno, algo como lo que obtenía al estar con Becca. A veces no es necesario que las cosas acaben, aunque fuese un pensamiento irracional, pero Booth se merecía algo que no acabara, que lo dejase suspendido en la felicidad y que jamás se reventara su burbuja, porque nadie más que él merecía aquello, encontrar a alguien y mantenerla.

-No –contestó Brennan desde el corazón-, a veces las cosas no tienen por qué acabar, sé que suena irracional, pero a veces puedes verlo de esa forma ¿no crees?

Booth le devolvió la mirada, pero no de la misma forma, en su rostro se reflejaba la confusión. No podía creer que su compañera, la siempre científica y racional estuviera hablando de esa forma con él, cuando siempre sus conversaciones se volvían en discusiones ante hechos tan inverosímiles.

-¿Bones? –Preguntó Booth luego de ver los ojos de su compañera ponerse blancos, al igual que su piel- ¡BONES!


	2. Two

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y por supuesto acepto todo tipo de opiniones y nunca están de más las sugerencias, besitos :*

**TWO**

Ahí estaban otra vez, sentados en la cama de Brennan mirándose sin decir palabra alguna. Booth la observaba, necesitándola, queriendo sentir el suave roce de sus labios contra los de él, su respiración caliente y agitada en su rostro y sus manos enganchadas en el cabello de su nuca. Brennan pensaba, recordaba y se debatía consigo misma. No podía mantenerlo más, Booth era alguien importante en su vida, si habían logrado llegar hasta donde estaban por algo era, quizá Sweets siempre tuvo razón, quizá debían estar juntos porque así era como cada uno de ellos lo quería, pero ¿porqué una científica tan racional de pensamiento podría enamorarse de su compañero?

_Porque lo conoces más que a nadie y él te conoce a ti. _Se contestó a sí misma y sonrió ladeando su cabeza como solía hacer cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Booth se acercó más a ella, si es que eso era posible, y volvió a observarla con fijeza. Acercó a Temperance hacia él y la besó como no lo había hecho todas las veces anteriores. Aquel beso reflejaba necesidad, amor y protección, quiso hacérselo saber de esa manera, besándola como jamás había besado a nadie, quería demostrarle que a pesar de que según ella no fuese la adecuada para él, él ya había hecho su elección, lo supo desde el primer momento en que sus labios se encontraron esa lluviosa noche en la entrada del bar.

Ambos cayeron sobre las miles de almohadas, los dedos de Booth comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa a cuadros de Temperance y las manos de ella, aferradas a la camisa de él, no lo querían dejar escapar.

-Booth –dijo entre jadeos al momento en que sus bocas se separaron por un segundo

Booth no contestó, se aferró más a ella y recorrió su brazo desnudo.

-Booth –volvió a decir Brennan, separándolo de su cuerpo-. Tengo algo que decirte

Él esperó.

-Es algo… -Brennan observó su vientre y luego posó su mano derecha sobre él. Volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Booth que la observaba atónito, anticipándose a sus palabras. Vio en su rostro la estupefacción y el horror mezclado con el shock

Quiso dar un paso atrás, ella tenía razón, Booth no iba a poder soportar aquella verdad, no era el momento ni la persona adecuada quien le daría una noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, Temperance sabía que sería rechazada en cuanto pronunciara esa frase, pero ahí estaba, ya había comenzado y debía terminar, otra vez tenía el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de fallar.

-¿Si? –insistió Booth con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Eh…

En ese momento el estómago de Brennan rugió como jamás lo había escuchado y Booth se largó a reír pidiéndole perdón por no haber recordado que no había comido nada en varias horas. Le sirvió el desayuno y salió del departamento a interrogar a los padres de la víctima no sin antes asegurarle que se pasaría por ahí a verla a la tarde.

Ahí estaba la verdad, Seeley Booth no estaba preparado para ella y Brennan no sabía cómo ocultarla. Por un segundo creyó que las cosas serían diferentes, que no tendría que temerle a nada porque con él se sentía segura, pero otra vez estaba equivocada, ella no podía leer a la gente como él lo hacía, la gente no era como los huesos, de ellos siempre puedes esperar una respuesta que siempre será la misma, sin importar los años, pero la gente no era así, la gente cambiaba su parecer y sus pensamientos y siempre terminaban decepcionándote.

Quería volver al laboratorio, a distraerse un momento con el trabajo pero ¿y si se desmayaba de nuevo? Podrían enviarla a la clínica donde le harían más exámenes y todos se enterarían a la vez, no, ella no quería eso.

No tenía nada que hacer en su casa, se sentía encerrada y algo claustrofóbica, sólo le quedaba salir a caminar, ya que su auto se había quedado en el Jeffersonian y no volvería al laboratorio si no al día siguiente.

Hacía un día agradable, aún era temprano pero eso no significa que las calles de Washington estén vacías, siempre había gente caminando con maletines oscuros y de prisa mientras hablaban por sus celulares, otros bebían café en las bancas de por ahí y algunos salían a andar en bicicleta.

El pasto del cementerio bailaba en la briza, era como un mar verde, lleno de vida y silencioso. Nada había cambiado en la tumba de Christine Brennan, sólo las coloridas flores que Brennan había dejado a los pies de la lápida.

Quería respuestas, si hubiese podido esperar por una respuesta, habría preguntado qué hacer con su vida, pero no consigues respuesta de una piedra con el nombre de la persona que alguna vez fue tu madre. Si no la hubiese dejado sola cuando tenía quince años, ahora podría estar sentada en la terraza de su casa, hablando con ella, preguntándole todo tipo de cosas que jamás le pudo hacer a alguien, buscando en su rostro los indicios de la joven mujer que estuvo con ella un corto período de tiempo…

Lágrimas de rabia rodaron por sus mejillas, se las removió con la mano, no quería llorar, no quería volver a ser tan sentimental, las cosas duelen menos si no hay emociones por entre medio.

El sonido de la vibración de un celular la alertó al entrar en su casa. Era el teléfono de Booth.

-¿Sí? –preguntó al contestar aquel número desconocido

-Necesito comunicarme con el señor Seeley Booth, ¿se encuentra?

-No, dejó su celular acá, ¿quiere dejar algún recado?

-Llamamos desde el retiro Willow River…

Brennan se paralizó sin poder articular las palabras, cerró el celular y se sentó en el sofá con el aparato en la mano. Sin quererlo volvieron a resbalarle lágrimas por las mejillas pero esta vez no las removió, había razones para llorar, había una gran razón para sentirse triste y era el dolor. Sí, dolía la pérdida, duele perder a un ser querido a pesar de que esa persona no fuese tan conocida, era alguien quien alguna vez compartió y rió contigo y esto significaba que tenía un doble trabajo, un mensaje que entregar. Iba a doler, sí, pero debía encontrar la forma de decirlo.

No lo dudó más e hizo parar un taxi que la llevó en menos de diez minutos al edificio del FBI, subió por el típico ascensor y caminó por el pasillo de siempre para encontrar lo que se esperaba, la oficina de Booth vacía.

Intentó esperar sentada tras el escritorio, observó todo lo que la rodeaba, se puso de pie y trató de calmar la ansiedad caminando alrededor del reducido espacio. Miró el teléfono con la tentación de marcar el número, pero sabía que era ridículo, ella tenía su celular, si marcaba aquel conocido número de teléfono se estaría llamando a ella misma.

Fue a la cafetería por un vaso de agua y cuando volvió Booth ya estaba ahí.

-Bones –dijo con sorpresa al verla aparecer por la puerta

-Booth –Brennan corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos y no pudo contener la pena que tenía dentro

-Sh –decía Booth acariciándole su cabello, tratando de calmarla un poco-, bones, ¿qué pasa?

-Dejaste tu celular en mi casa –comenzó-, llamaron por teléfono, desde el retiro de Hank…

-¿Qué hizo ahora? –suspiró pensando en las rebeldías de su abuelo

-Dijeron que Hank… murió esta mañana –Brennan trató de separarse un momento del abrazo de Booth, pero ante su reacción, Booth la apretó más contra él. No volaba ni una mosca en la oficina, Booth abrazaba a Brennan con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre él, su abuelo había muerto esa mañana y no lo podía creer, era el único miembro de su familia que le quedaba y no había sabido aprovechar bien el tiempo con él, le debía tanto a su abuelo y jamás se lo podría devolver.

-Y yo que siempre lo dejé en ese retiro… -comentó Booth como reflejo de sus cavilaciones. Brennan se apartó un poco para poder ver su rostro

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó

-Debí pasar más tiempo con él ¿no crees? Hacer que viviera conmigo, era mi familia, Bones

Brennan hizo que Booth se sentara en una de las dos sillas que utilizaban las visitas y tomó su mano.

-Pero él estaba bien ahí, Booth, era feliz… quiero decir, tenía a sus amigos y cuidaban de él, era lo mejor que podías hacer por él –trató de calmarlo con aquellas palabras, no supo si habían estado bien, lo suyo no era la gente, pero era lo que sentía en ese momento

-Pero ¿qué pasa si en mi casa hubiera estado mejor, conmigo? Con su familia…

-No… no habría estado bien. Se hubiese sentido solo sin ti ahí, tú trabajas la mayor parte del tiempo, pudo haber hasta corrido riesgo por su vida, Booth, ¿recuerdas el incidente en tu casa cuando trató de cocinar? Estaba bien donde estaba, puedes estar seguro –le sonrió

-Gracias, bones –le devolvió la sonrisa

Brennan se quedó ahí, acariciando su cabello en silencio mientras los dos cavilaban, buscando el momento para actuar con la verdad.


	3. Three

**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios y me alegro que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, si tenían dudas en un comienzo, bueno, ya las descubrieron, ¿no? Jajaja de ahora en adelante se vienen las decisiones y estará cerca de su fin, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y por favor **no se olviden de dejar sus reviews **besitos :***

Nota: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de quién los haya inventado y de los guionistas que no quieren que B&B acepten la realidad de su amor ¬¬**

Three

**Jamás en toda su vida el olor a putrefacción había sido un problema para Brennan, excepto esa mañana. Había llegado un segundo cuerpo al Jeffersonian del mismo asesino y como el primero, tenía aún mucho tejido blando sobre él, los insectos y gusanos habían hecho un rápido trabajo y el sol hizo su parte, pero el hedor a basura y aguas servidas era lo que más perturbaba la limpieza del laboratorio.**

**Aguantó la respiración y continuó examinando los huesos con ojo crítico, procuró no hablar mucho y dejar que Clark hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo verbal mientras ella sólo asentía con la cabeza.**

**Habían pasado más de veinte minutos y las náuseas aún no se quitaban, deseó que su teléfono vibrara en la cartera del delantal y escuchar la voz de Booth pidiéndole que bajara y se fuera con él a interrogar a los sospechosos, pero sabía que ese día no sería como cualquier otro con un asesinato. Booth se había tomado el día libre para el funeral de su abuelo y no habría avance policial en el caso, sólo en el laboratorio, la única oportunidad de Brennan para escapar de ahí, era al momento del funeral.**

**Cam cortó el tórax de la víctima, haciendo una incisión desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, el sonido de la piel al cortarse junto con los miles de líquidos que lo cubrían hicieron que el estómago de Brennan diera un vuelco y que ella se pusiera blanca del asco, no tuvo más remedio que pedir disculpas con la mirada y salir de ahí con paso apresurado.**

**-¿Brennan? –preguntó Angela al verla correr escaleras abajo**

**Aquello se estaba volviendo una molestia para Temperance y por mucho que quisiese deshacerse de ello, no podía, esa no era una decisión sólo de ella.**

**Volvió al instante del baño, había dejado la plataforma y las náuseas desaparecieron en seguida, se sentó en su escritorio y decidió que trabajaría sólo con fotografías y papeleos en este caso por mucho que le disgustara esa idea.**

**-Brennan ¿qué pasó allá afuera? –preguntó Angela entrando a la oficina**

**-Nada –contestó Temperance como si nada, continuando con el trabajo en su computadora**

**-Nada es cuando no salías corriendo de un cuerpo –levantó una ceja**

**-Es sólo que no me siento muy bien hoy, pero eso es todo, no tienes de qué preocuparte –tuvo que observar a Angela, había aprendido de Booth que ocultar la mirada delataba las mentiras al instante **

**-¿Y esto qué es? –Le enseñó una hoja de papel**

**Brennan sabía de ante mano lo que aquello significaba y lo que estaba impreso en letras negras, ya no podía seguir engañando a Angela, las mentiras tenían patas cortas y esta ni siquiera había alcanzado a tener unas, ni tampoco podía seguir engañándose a sí misma, debía enfrentar la verdad y, aunque no lo creyera, no estaba sola.**

**-Dio positivo ¿verdad? –volvió a preguntar como si nada**

**-Brennan, ¿me lo dices así?**

**-¿Así cómo?**

**-Como decir ¡oh! Dio positivo, estoy embarazada y me da absolutamente lo mismo –hizo una imitación pobre de la voz de Brennan **

**-Es la verdad ange –volvió a centrar su atención en el trabajo**

**-¡Brennan! Estás embarazada –medio sonrió-, no sé si enojarme contigo por no habérmelo dicho antes o felicitarte por la noticia**

**-Puedes hacer ambos… si quieres…**

**-Sí, ahá… ¿Al menos sabes quién es el padre? Ya sabes que a las dos nos gusta divertirnos de vez en cuando, pero…**

**Brennan levantó la vista demostrando obviedad.**

**-¿¡Booth! –Exclamó- Booth es… ¿vas a tener un hijo de Booth? ¿Él lo sabe?**

**-No**

**-¿No de él no es el padre o no, no lo sabe?**

**-No de no, no lo sabe aún, no se lo he dicho –lamentó**

**-¿Por qué no lo has hecho aún? Booth se merece la verdad**

**-¿Verdad de qué? –preguntó Booth en la puerta de la oficina**

**Angela y Brennan se paralizaron, observaron a Booth e intercambiaron una mirada significativa de complicidad.**

**-La verdad de que tu abuelo estaba orgulloso de ti, esa verdad –dijo Brennan, pero nade pareció convencido**

**-No importa, vamos, Bones, las cosas están listas allá**

**-Yo saldré en un minuto –dijo Angela poniéndose de pie**

**Brennan tomó su bolso y abrigo y salió de la oficina seguida por Booth.**

**El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos hizo el esfuerzo por decir algo, el silencio estaba permitido ese día arriba del SUV. Temperance se sintió como una intrusa ante la pena personal de Booth, quizá había sido mejor si ella no hubiese ido, era la familia de su compañero y ella no formaba parte.**

**-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? –preguntó automáticamente**

**Booth no contestó ante la confusión que esa pregunta le causó, frunció las cejas y sólo pudo preguntar:**

**-¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

**-Porque es algo personal, quiero decir… es sobre tu familia y yo…**

**-Bones, no seas tonta, esto es algo importante y tú también lo eres para mí, además tú conociste a Pops**

**-Oh… bueno, gracias, tú igual eres importante para mí, Booth –dijo sintiéndolo de verdad con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hace tiempo atrás aquellas serían palabras vacías con sólo un poco de significado debido a que no había notado cuán importante Booth era en su vida.**

**Él le devolvió la sonrisa pero la angustia estaba presente en sus ojos.**

**Brennan no dejó jamás el lado de Booth, sabía que así era como una persona demostraba el apoyo que se brindaba a otra y que él vería esto. Le apenaba el hecho de que Hank ya no estaría juntos con ellos nunca más, pero dolía más ver a aquel fuerte hombre sumido en una angustia que podría matar a cualquiera, quería mucho a Booth y no quería verlo así de triste, no quería verlo con ninguna otra emoción más que la felicidad y una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Otra vez la duda complicó el momento de Brennan, Angela lo había tomado bien esa mañana, pero Booth no era como su amiga, siempre encontraba algún detalle que podía cambiar su estado de ánimo en cosa de segundos y no quería convertir aquella noticia en una tragedia para ninguno de los dos. No podría soportar el rechazo y mucho menos la separación de él de su lado, una vida sin Booth era una vida vacía, vacío que no se llenaría jamás con nada, porque si habían logrado superar todo tipo de dificultades, en el final debía haber algo para ellos dos.**

**Parker abrazó a su padre y Brennan acarició su cabello, Rebecca abrazó a Booth con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y Temperance quiso bombardearla a preguntas en ese momento, pero sabía que no era el indicado para hacerlo. Estaba asustada, sí, y quería ayuda, quería apoyo de alguien que supiera de ese tipo de cosas, que ya hubiese pasado por algo así, podía que Angela le brindara excelentes consejos, como desde qué decir hasta cómo actuar, pero no tenía la experiencia de cómo reaccionaría la otra persona y en este caso sería la misma persona por un mismo motivo.**

**Poco a poco aquella parte del cementerio fue vaciándose hasta que sólo Brennan y Booth quedaron frente a la lápida de Hank Booth.**

**-De verdad que estaba muy orgulloso de ti –dijo Brennan luego de unos minutos de silencio**

**-Eso no lo sabes… -contestó Booth sin intenciones de ser cruel**

**-Lo sé, Booth, él me lo dijo y quería que lo supieras –Booth no contestó, se quedó mirando el horizonte mientras el pasto bailaba**

**-Y… había otra cosa que él quería que supieras –no supo si era el momento correcto, pero sí era correcto que lo hiciera, aunque le doliera y añadiera una carga más a los hombros de Booth que la observó esperando la continuación de aquel tema que había dejado inconcluso y que no podía dejar**

**-¿Qué cosa? –insistió**

**-Él fue el responsable de que tu padre se marchara, de que vivieras con Hank mientras aún eras un niño –escupió sin respirar-. Tu padre… te golpeó y tu abuelo lo vio, no pudo tolerar aquello y echó a tu padre de la casa, tenía miedo de que al momento en que él te lo dijera, lo odiaras, por eso me pidió que te lo dijera cuando el momento fuese oportuno **

**-Aún recuerdo ese día… -recordó con melancolía- Nunca supe por qué se había marchado sin decir nada **

**-Lo siento, Booth**

**-No, está bien, supongo que si se hubiese quedado conmigo, mi vida sería muy diferente ahora, no quiero ni imaginarlo… -Booth suspiró y le sonrió- Te iré a dejar al laboratorio**

**-De hecho… hay algo más que tengo que decirte –comenzó Brennan con el alma en la mano**

**-¿Algo más sobre Pops? **

**-No, no es sobre Hank, es sobre… mí, sobre los dos, creo –no podía creer que estuviera pronunciando las palabras, con cada letra su arrepentimiento crecía, había pensado mucho en el rechazo, pero no se había preparado para él y sentía que se lanzaba a una piscina sin saber nadar**

**Booth esperaba ansioso a las palabras de Brennan pero ella no hacía nada más que observarlo a los ojos, tratando de leerlo como lo solía hacer con los huesos y encontrar algún indicio de su próxima reacción, pero no pudo.**

**El sonido del celular de Brennan interrumpió el tenso silencio que se había creado en el cementerio.**


	4. Four

Ay qué bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, acá les dejo el siguiente, espero que se vayan contestando algunas de sus incógnitas, entro hoy y mañana escribiré el quinto capítulo por lo que es capaz que me demore en subirlo, ya se vienen más respuestas y el final, disfruten y **no olviden comentar **

**FOUR**

-¿Qué tenías que decirme? –preguntó Booth después de un largo rato en silencio arriba del SUV

-Nada, ya lo olvidé –mintió Brennan, la pregunta la había pillado desprevenida y de todas formas no quería contestarle en ese momento. No sabía qué le había pasado en el cementerio cuando sintió aquel impulso de sincerarse por completo sabiendo que no sabía absolutamente anda de aquel tema, no sabía qué palabras decir ni cómo decirlo ni cómo sería la reacción de Booth ante ello.

Él ya tenía un hijo, Parker, lo adoraba con toda su alma y aún mantenía el contacto con Rebecca, su madre, por razones obvias. Brennan veía cuan complicado era aquello para Booth, le apenaba que su hijo se encontrara en medio de la situación y no poder hacer que los tres estuvieran juntos, a veces Temperance pensaba que si no fuese por Parker, Booth y Rebecca no se hablarían nunca más y seguía sin comprenderlo, pero se le sumaba la duda de qué sucedería con ella y Booth si le dijera que está esperando un hijo suyo. Mantendrían el contacto, sí, para siempre, quizá y sería algo así como una obligación de su parte el mantenerlo para siempre, siempre y cuando ella estuviera de acuerdo, pero ¿querría él pasar toda su vida vinculado a Temperance Brennan?

Ésa era la pregunta que no dejaba dormir a Brennan tranquila por las noches. Ella sabía que eran completamente distintos el uno del otro, que ella veía la vida de otra manera y que constantemente discutían sobre cosas triviales, sin embargo lo necesitaba, no podría soportar vivir en un mundo en el que él no estuviera presente, había sido la persona que más tiempo había pasado junto a ella protegiéndola de los peligros que su trabajo implicaba, había depositado gran confianza en él, compartían asuntos que ni siquiera con Angela hablaba, siendo ella su mejor amiga y si esto era tan obvio, ¿por qué no podría ver algo positivo?

_Positivo_. La palabra se quedó colgando de sus cavilaciones.

Positivo como lo había sido en el test. Positivo como que la tierra gira alrededor del sol. Positivo como que ambos tenían un pasado turbio. Y positivo que ella lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba y quería poder pronunciarlo, decírselo a la cara y saber que él jamás se separaría de ella. No importaba lo que Sweets decía, no importaba si él pensaba que su cerebro no funcionaba bien aún, tampoco importaba si ella era una científica y él una persona de corazón, nada importaba, ningún factor iba a influir en que ellos acabasen juntos, si nada importaba, tampoco lo debía hacer el miedo.

Brennan bajó del SUV con una decisión tomada, subió a su oficina y no hizo absolutamente nada, se sentó en el sofá a pensar. Era buena con las palabras pero jamás sabía cómo comenzar, iba a decírselo esta tarde, pero debía pensar en qué diría antes de hacerlo.

Quiso escribirlo en una hoja, pero se sintió estúpida al pensarlo, quería hacer esto como la gente normal lo hacía, nada de escritos, sólo intuición y sentimiento, por más que lo odiara.

No había nada que temer, ¿verdad? Porque Booth no era como su padre, ¿cierto? Él no la abandonaría como ocurrió cuando tenía quince años ¿a qué no? Los sentimientos de Booth eran los mismos ¿o no? No sabía.

Recordó esa noche después de contarle la historia de su primer beso a Sweets. Booth había sacado el tema y ella lo había cerrado, habían vuelto a cruzar sus labios después de tanto tiempo, ambos terminaron hechos un mar de lágrimas y él había decido encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera mientras el corazón de Brennan se partía en miles de pedazos por haber sido tan tonta. Recordaba la sensación extraña en su pecho que no podía explicar, cómo su cerebro le pedía a gritos que no lo dejara escapar, que lo necesitaba y mucho, que no podía estar con otra mujer que no fuese ella, porque ella estaba hecha para él.

Quería que eso volviera a suceder, que él le declarara que quería intentarlo, que se dieran una oportunidad para amarse y que nada importaba, quería saber que él también quería, por su voluntad y no por obligación, no por un factor de por medio, no por el bebé, su bebé.

¿Y si él no quería estar con ella y debía hacerlo debido a su futuro hijo? Se invertirían los papeles en ese caso, sería como si Brennan fuera Booth y Booth fuera Rebecca, obligado a compartir conversaciones en el teléfono tomando decisiones de a quién le toca el fin de semana con su hijo. Él no querría mantener lazos con ella porque no le importaba, ella ya le había dicho que no una vez y él lo aceptó, pero debido a su hijo debían permanecer en contacto, siendo una tortura. ¿Sería a caso una tortura para ellos también?

Brennan quería estar segura, toda su valentía de hace veinte minutos se había esfumado y había corrido lejos de ahí, ahora no quería seguir el instinto ni los impulsos, quería estar segura, completamente segura antes de dar el gran paso, pero ¿cómo podría saberlo? ¿Debía preguntarlo o esperar a que se muestren nuevos indicios? ¿Cómo lo había hecho Rebecca cuando le dijo la verdad a Booth? Quiso llamarla.

Odiaba eso. Los sentimientos son demasiado complicados. Era como saltar de un precipicio donde no sabes si caerás de pie o te quedarás recostado en el suelo con las piernas rotas. Si caes y aterrizas bien, de pie, tendrías las posibilidades de que todo resultara o sufrir por la pérdida; si caes y no puedes levantarte tienes la posibilidad de quedarte sumida en el dolor sin hacer nada o volver a levantarte y continuar, teniendo las posibilidades de volver a sufrir lo mismo unas cuantas veces más. Era complicado, todo un ciclo que sucedía naturalmente, no había más caminos que esos.

-Tenemos la identificación de la segunda víctima y Clark ya limpió los huesos –dijo Angela entrando en la oficina con un bosquejo de la víctima en su mano

Brennan levantó la cabeza y asintió con desgana.

-¿Sucede algo? –se sentó al lado de la doctora y tomó su mano

-No puedo –contestó Brennan con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Angela algo alterada al ver aquellas lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Temperance

-No puedo decirle a Booth, Ange

-Brennan –la abrazó-, Booth tiene que saberlo, ése va a ser su hijo, no puedes quitarle ese derecho

-No es eso –se apartó de Angela para poder verla a la cara-, tú has visto a Booth y Rebecca con su hijo, si no fuese por Parker, ellos habrían cortado todo tipo de contacto y deben mantenerlo por él yo… no quiero que eso pase entre los dos –agachó la mirada, avergonzada al decir aquellas palabras en voz alta

-¿Es que ya no quieres verlo más? ¿De eso se trata? –preguntó asombrada

-No, el punto es –se limpió algunas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- que no quiero que Booth se sienta en la obligación de… -volvió a sentirse avergonzada y no pudo concluir la frase

-¿De estar contigo sólo porque tienen un hijo en el medio?

Brennan asintió.

-No va a pasar –Angela lo había dicho con tanta seguridad que aquello sorprendió a Brennan

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Conozco a Booth –comenzó con una sonrisa-, él es una persona abierta, cualquiera puede llegar a conocerlo fácilmente y puedo asegurarte que no va a ser cómo tú piensas ¿no ves que a él igual le pasan cosas contigo?

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras ¿Por qué era tan obvio para Angela y ella no podía estar del todo segura? Si su amiga era capaz de darse cuenta ¿lo sabrían también los demás?

-Eso no lo sabes –tratando de aparentar que aquello le daba lo mismo

-No, pero lo veo. Estás asustada –volvió a tomar su mano- y eso es tonto, no tienes nada a qué temerle ¿crees que va a rechazarte por esto y se irá lejos de ti? –_sí _pensó Brennan- No, no lo va a hacer, Booth es un hombre de verdad, se hace cargo de sus asuntos, ya no hay muchos como él

-¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas? ¿Cómo es que puedes leer a la gente como un libro abierto?

-Hay gente que es un libro abierto, corazón, pero es una intuición de mujer

-Me gustaría tenerla –sonrió con angustia

Sí que le gustaría poder tener un poco de intuición con la gente y poder saber lo que les pasaba por la cabeza, quería poder creerles como a los huesos, que le contaban a gritos la verdad. Si las personas estaban vivas y era posible el intercambio verbal entre ellos ¿por qué se le hacía más fácil saber cosas de los muertos?

Angela se marchó de la oficina, dejando a Brennan con un montón de nuevas posibilidades en su mano.

Ella jamás se equivocaba en este tipo de situaciones y era excesivamente observadora en cuanto a personas. Tuvo razón hace mucho tiempo atrás, le había dicho que sentía cosas por Booth pero Brennan lo negó como siempre, sabiendo que había algo dentro suyo que se removía queriendo saltar cuando alguien sacaba el tema.


	5. Nota

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido y comentado mi fic, me hace feliz que les guste.

Lamento la demora del nuevo capítulo pero ésta es una semana de 18 de septiembre y se celebra el bicentenario y fiestas patrias y son semanas y días de festivos, por lo que estoy ajetreada en cuanto a actividades en mi colegio y en mi familia, volveré a escribir y actualizar "Kinda Different" cuando se acaben estos festivos, espero que lo comprendan, muchas gracias :D besitos


	6. Five

**Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que entre tantas festividades y alcohol, no podía hacer nada jajaja, lo siento, las cervezas son mi perdición.**

**Este capítulo es algo corto, pero espero que les guste y aclare un poco más sus dudas. **No olviden comentar**, besitos **

Nota:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los creadores y FOX.**

FIVE

**No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que observaba su vientre, lo veía cada día un poquito más abultado que el anterior. **_**Es mi mente que juega conmigo **_**decía cada mañana con una sonrisa antes de irse a trabajar.**

**Su inesperado embarazo supuso un problema para Brennan, debido al shock de la nueva noticia y de los pensamientos negativos que circularon por su mente aquellos días, pero ahora que había aceptado la verdad y que cada día estaba más convencida de que no sucedería nada malo, no podía evitar la aparición de una sonrisa sobre su rostro.**

**Había extrañado a Booth ese día, aún continuaba con la licencia de defunción y no había ido a trabajar y como los casos sin Booth son un poco menos interesantes, se volvió temprano a casa.**

**Sentada en el sofá escuchando la lluvia caer, recordó aquella noche en la que Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan se unieron para formar parte de uno solo. Al igual que en ese momento, aquella noche llovía.**

**La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre las ventanas de la casa de Booth, ambos compartían un momento silencioso y no podían disfrutar de sus cervezas debido a la angustia de un caso que finalizó con un mal final.**

**No había nada más que el sonido de los neumáticos al deslizarse a toda velocidad en el húmedo pavimento, ninguno de los dos había tocado sus cervezas más de tres veces y el silencio se tornaba algo incómodo.**

**Booth sabía que nada sacaría si encendía la televisión, era molesto para Brennan y nadie la tomaría en cuenta hasta llegar al punto de volver a apagarla. Desde donde estaba sentado, veía a Temperance contemplar la nada, sumida en los recuerdos de cómo aquella mujer saltaba al vacío con su pequeño hijo en los brazos sin que ninguno de ellos dos pudiera hacer nada para detenerla. **

**Booth se puso de pie y Brennan lo siguió con la mirada.**

**-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó ella observándolo con sus azules ojos**

**-Vamos, te llevaré a casa, creo que estarás mejor allá –ofreció**

**Brennan no dijo nada, se quedó sentada en el sofá y agachó la cabeza, cansada y triste. Booth volvió a su lado y esta vez pasó su brazo por los hombros de Temperance y la acercó a su pecho.**

**La mano de Booth acariciaba el cabello de Brennan y ella pensaba en las injusticias de la vida. Permanecieron de esa forma por más de cinco minutos, cada uno sumido en sus cavilaciones.**

**Brennan observó a Booth sin separarse un centímetro de su cuerpo e intercambiaron miradas por un prolongado período de tiempo.**

**-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Booth, incómodo por el silencio**

**-No puedo entender cómo es que la gente actúa de esta forma, quiero decir… nosotros interrogamos a las personas y nos ocultan cosas, no dicen la verdad y además fingen que no saben nada cuando uno de ellos fue el asesino, es…**

**Brennan no pudo terminar de hablar y Booth se arrepintió de hacerle esa pregunta, había vuelto a retomar el tema que decidieron dejar antes de irse a su casa.**

**Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar los ojos de Temperance, quien se separó del cuerpo de Booth para limpiar las lágrimas que se habían escapado.**

**Él ya no aguantaba verla así, sufriendo, llorando y lamentando hechos con los que debían lidiar todos los días, pues era la realidad. La siguió con su mirada y observó cómo se acercaba hacia la puerta y tendía la mano para tomar el pomo.**

**-No te vayas –le pidió acercándose a Brennan, posando su mano sobre la de ella**

**-Quiero irme a mi casa, Booth, estoy cansada y no quiero pensar más en todas estas cosas que hacen que…**

**Sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, sus labios ya no rozaban el aire, sólo rozaban los de Booth que se movían de forma constante sobre los suyos. La había pillado desprevenida, pero no hizo absolutamente nada más que continuar aquello que había comenzado de la nada.**

**Se alejaron de la puerta y la espalda de Brennan chocó contra la pared, impidiéndole escapar de los brazos de Booth que estaban a sus costados. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y sin separarse un instante el uno del otro avanzaron lentamente hasta la habitación.**

**No había nada que decir, cada preocupación se desprendía con una prenda, hasta que ya no se sintieron debido a la desnudez total de sus cuerpos.**

**No era necesario encender la luz a pesar de la gran oscuridad, Booth guiaba a Brennan hacia el centro de la gloria como sus manos se guiaban por la silueta de aquel suave cuerpo.**


	7. Six

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el final ya lo tenía listo y sólo me faltaba este capítulo jaja, por lo tanto mañana en la tarde o el miércoles subiré el capítulo siete/final para ver los reviews como regalo de cumpleaños el jueves cuando llegue del colegio :D jajaja espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, besitos

**Six**

Nada estaba listo en el laboratorio, los papeles estaban a medio terminar y aún no descubrían la causa de muerte de la segunda víctima.

Los tejidos blandos aún continuaban sobre el cuerpo y le imposibilitaba el poder observar los huesos. Aquello colmó la paciencia de Brennan.

-¡Clark! –gritó sobre la plataforma con sus puños cerrados sobre su cintura

Todos se voltearon al sentir aquel enojado grito en el laboratorio, pero Brennan no les hizo caso y observó cómo Clark se acercaba a la carrera.

-¿Sucede algo, Dr. Brennan? –preguntó algo tímido debido al tono de Temperance

-¿Por qué no has limpiado los huesos? –el enojo iba en aumento con cada palabra que decía

-La Dr. Saroyan aún trabaja con los tejidos, ha encontrado cortes en el tórax

-Sería más fácil determinar el arma homicida si pudiéramos ver los huesos, hasta podríamos encontrar la causa de la muerte –bajó las escaleras de la plataforma y caminó hacia el laboratorio de autopsias donde estaba Cam.

La elevada voz de Brennan se podía escuchar a metros del lugar. Se encontraba bastante irritada aquella mañana y todo había comenzado por un pequeño accidente en la calle de camino al laboratorio, al encontrar el papeleo a medio hacer en su oficina y ver el cuerpo de la misma forma en que lo había dejado la noche anterior, la rabia había incrementado notablemente.

No era la primera vez que se irritaba con una situación como esta, lo mismo había sucedido con la primera víctima y pensaba que su reacción se debía a las noches sin sueño que había tenido esos últimos días, pero ahora caía en la cuenta… No eran las faltas de sueño lo que provocaban su cambio de humor, era su embarazo, aquellas hormonas que estaban en su cuerpo porque todo comenzaría a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

Sin decir una palabra más y dejando a Cam hablando sola, salió del lugar directo a su oficina y sonrió.

-Booth –dijo deteniéndose en la puerta al verlo sentado en su escritorio. La ira se había desvanecido por completo

-Estoy de vuelta, bones –contestó haciendo un gesto con sus manos y se puso de pie-. Sé que me has echado de menos por acá, así que nos vamos

-¿A… dónde? –preguntó confundida mientras era arrastrada por Booth

-A interrogar –sonrió

Brennan observaba a Booth, lo observaba al hablar por teléfono, interrogar a los sospechosos y familiares, cuando hablaba con ella, cuando sonreía y cuando se sentía irritado por algo. Así había sido desde siempre, desde el primer caso que tuvieron juntos, desde que apareció en su vida por mera casualidad, dándole la oportunidad de conocer otro mundo, completamente distinto a su realidad, mostrándole lo mucho que había por descubrir y que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba que eran, que las personas son seres complicados por actuar irracionalmente.

Sentía que le debía mucho, quizá todo, pues le enseñó ese nuevo mundo y poco a poco él se había transformado en el centro del universo. Estuvo siempre a su lado y siempre lo estaría, para lo que necesitara.

Sabiendo que le debía todo y que el egoísmo que había sentido desde un comienzo ya había desaparecido, no podía pasar de esa noche sin que le dijera.

Pero ¿cómo empezar? ¿Cómo sacar el tema? Las palabras no vendrían hacia ella, no saldrían de su boca, ¿y si lo escribía? No, no era una buena idea, por otro lado Brennan sabía que arrugaría el papel apenas comenzar a escribir. Si odiaba el modo en que las emociones la hacían sentir, odiaba aún más el leerlas después de haber terminado.

Sólo una vez había escrito sus sentimientos, pero jamás los había vuelto a leer, por el contrario, aquella noche, después de sellar el sobre, lo guardó entre miles de papeles para volverlo a encontrar siete meses después al deshacer su equipaje.

No necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo por recordar dónde lo había guardado, lo sabía perfectamente, su mente lo había visualizado en seguida. En aquel cajón que rara vez abría.

Esa tarde después de terminar en el laboratorio, Ángela ofreció ir por un trago al bar habitual; todos asintieron excepto Brennan y Booth.

Ángela se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro, obviamente su conclusión estaba completamente errada. Brennan no asistía por razones obvias y Booth dejó a las dos mujeres intrigadas.

Para cuando todos se marcharon, sólo Brennan y Booth quedaban en el laboratorio. Temperance terminaba el papeleo en su escritorio y Booth, sentado en el sofá, jugueteaba con su celular.

-¿Por qué aún sigues acá? –preguntó Brennan soltando el lápiz, algo nerviosa debido a la presencia de Booth

-Espero una llamada –contestó distraído y al parecer no notó el tono de su compañera

Permanecieron de esa forma unos veinte minutos más, Brennan moría por morder sus dedos de puro nerviosismo y sólo no lo hacía porque los estaba ocupando para escribir y sujetar la hoja.

La ponía nerviosa tener al Booth ahí, otra vez podía sentir la paranoia caer sobre ella, pensando, irracionalmente, que le preguntaría cosas que ella no se animaría a decir, entre ellas, el tema que tocaría esta noche de una manera peculiar, pero no ahí, no en su oficina.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó Booth al volver de recibir su llamada y ver que Brennan salía de su oficina

-No, vine en mi auto, gracias

Brennan encendió la luz de su cuarto y se quedó de pie en la puerta observando su mesa de noche. La abrió y encontró lo que buscaba sin tener que revolver el contenido de aquel atestado cajón. Sacó el sobre de sus recuerdos y el objeto permanecía tal y como ella lo recordaba, blanco, largo, delgado y con sólo una palabra en el frente: _Booth_

Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió hacia el estacionamiento a la carrera sin molestarse en apagar las luces de su departamento.

Las calles no dejaban espacio para un auto más, Brennan movía el pie nerviosamente, quería llegar lo más pronto posible antes de que tuviera el impulso de dar media vuelta y volver a su casa, guardar aquel sobre e irse a la cama tratando de olvidarse de ello.

Tocó la puerta de Booth y esperó.

-¡Bones! –Exclamó asombrado ante la inesperada visita de Brennan- No esperaba verte aquí

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó Brennan al notar un tono extraño en la voz de Booth

-No, eh…

-¿Hay alguien más contigo?

-Sí de hecho, no te haces la idea de…

-Hola, Temperance –saludó una familia voz que pensó jamás volver a escuchar

-Becca –dijeron Booth y Brennan al unísono

Se hizo el silencio.

Brennan sacó de su abrigo el sobre blanco y se lo tendió a Booth sin observarlo.

-Sólo venía a entregarte esto, no fue mi intención molestarlos –y se marchó

Aquello había sido una gran desilusión, una de las peores en mucho tiempo. Sólo pudo poner en marcha sus pies y salir lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, tomar su auto e ir a un solo lugar.

No supo por qué le había entregado la carta, después de lo que había visto nada valía la pena, no valía la pena seguir luchando por nada, era demasiado tarde y estaba claro. No iba a hacer nada, no quería estropear la vida que Booth había formado, después de casi un año los pensamientos pueden cambiar, tal y como lo hacían los sentimientos.

Sentimientos. Qué cosa más tonta. Sería la última vez en que Brennan se dejara llevar por ellos, en los que les hiciera caso, ella tenía razón, los sentimientos no llevaban a ningún lado más que la tristeza y la decepción. Había sido víctima de esas dos emociones considerables veces y no deseaba pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Bajó del auto con las mejillas completamente húmedas, los ojos rojos e incontrolables sollozos.


	8. Seven

**Seven**

_Todos nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto para despedirnos a Daisy y a mí, excepto tú._

_Estaba esperándote, ver tu rostro y tener la razón que mi corazón necesitaba para no dejar el país; pero nunca te vi y comencé a despedirme de todos._

_Cada abrazo recibido por ellos, me hacía sentir que Washington era mi lugar en el mundo y que ellos eran mí gente y que debía quedarme. Pero luego me di cuenta que ellos tenían una vida, que querían dejar ese momento e irse lejos a disfrutarla, que no sólo se trataba de huesos y asesinatos, si no de sueños y aventuras y no iba a ser tan egoísta cómo para arruinarlo con mi estadía._

_-De verdad deberíamos irnos ahora, Dr. Brennan –me dijo Daisy y tomé mi maleta observando otra vez entre la gente_

_Sólo pude ver eso, aquel uniforme plomo que lucía bastante extraño en ese gran cuerpo que estaba acostumbrado a vestir un traje negro y corbatas con variados diseños._

_Nos encontramos en medio de nuestro camino y por unos momentos ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada; luego dijimos mierda el uno al otro sobre ser cuidadosos mientras estuviésemos lejos mientras yo me moría de ganas de dejar todo como estaba y decir "mierda, me quedo" pero me callé. Te acercaste un poco a mí mientras yo sólo observaba tus profundos ojos cafés y mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente en mi pecho. Me diste tu mano y sin vacilación la tomé, sintiendo la necesidad de salir corriendo juntos._

_-A un año, desde hoy –comenzaste-, nos encontraremos en la piscina reflectante del centro comercial al lado del…_

_-Carro del café –terminé tu frase, interrumpiéndote-. Lo sé. A un año desde hoy_

_Ahí, en ese momento, diciendo esas palabras, me di cuenta que un año era demasiado tiempo estando lejos de ti; pero soltaste my mano y te alejaste a paso apresurado sin volver a mirar hacia atrás._

_Mi deseo fue gritar tu nombre, correr hacia ti y decirte absolutamente todo lo que durante todo ese tiempo estuve tratando de enterrar en un profundo agujero, pero soy cobarde, lo suficientemente cobarde como para haber inventado alguna estupidez o simplemente repetirte lo asustada que estaba de perderte. _

_Y de verdad estaba asustada. Por estar lejos de ti, jamás volver a ver tu rostro todos los días a primera hora en la mañana, ver tu sonrisa dibujarse en tu rostro y no escuchar tu voz. Pero seguiste caminando y así lo hice yo también._

_En ese momento, Booth supe que la única razón por la que sacrificaba mi vida día tras día ante los peligros que una investigación de asesinato implicaba, era el poder estar contigo, saber que alguien se preocupaba –de verdad- de mí, como no lo habían hecho desde que fui abandonada cuando tenía quince años por mi familia; el poder saber que lo que sentía al trabajar fuera del laboratorio era adrenalina que fluía por mi cuerpo y que todo se debía a ti. No quería separarme de tu lado, porque te necesitaba y aún sigo necesitándote._

_La verdad es que no sé qué hora es, pero al parecer soy la única que está despierta, ya que sólo mi lámpara está encendida, pero no podía esperar a llegar a tierra firme para comenzar a escribir, quería sacarme estas palabras de la mente y estar un poco más tranquila durante este viaje._

_Lo único que me retiene aquí es la incapacidad de volar un avión y estar muy lejos de Washington como para lanzarme en paracaídas._

_No pienso entregarte esta carta jamás, o al menos no por el momento._

Booth dobló la carta y se quedó observando la nada por un momento con la boca abierta.

Podía sentirse identificado con las cientos de palabras que acababa de leer, esas sensaciones y deseos se habían formado en él aquel día de despedidas en el aeropuerto, pero jamás pensó que su compañera alguna vez se lo diría, tal y como decía la última frase.

Becaa volvió a la sala con una botella de vino y dos copas de vidrio en sus manos, las dejó en la mesa, se sentó al lado de Booth tocando su rodilla y preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?

Booth le devolvió la mirada, pero aún permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos, pensamientos de cómo le diría a Becca que debía irse de ahí, que lo lamentaba pero que aquello no podía continuar, ya que, si alguna vez sintió algo más que una satisfacción visual con ella, ahora se tornaba solamente algo completamente físico, que sus sentimientos no eran los mimos y que la mujer que necesitaba, había amado hace mucho, amaba desde el momento en que volvieron de sus viajes y que amaría para toda la eternidad, había salido por su puerta hacía aproximadamente diez minutos sin decir nada, limitándose a entregarle el sobre blanco y marcharse tras ver a Becca aparecer al lado de Booth.

-Lo siento, eehh… -dudó Booth sin encontrar palabras, poniéndose de pie- Tengo un asunto MUY urgente que atender ahora –enfatizó la palabra- y debo salir en seguida. Debes irte

Confundida Becca asintió, tomó sus cosas del sofá y salió junto con Booth del departamento. No se despidieron al salir por la puerta principal del edificio, ya que Booth cruzó la calle corriendo.

_No debe estar muy lejos. _Tratando de convencerse de que Brennan había llegado hasta ahí sin su auto, cosa que era improbable.

A esa hora de la noche no había mucha gente por los alrededores y Booth agradeció eso, sin embargo, aún estaba tratando de encontrar una aguja en un pajal.

_Bones, vamos, ¿dónde estás? _Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, dejando que sus pies eligieran el camino.

Se detuvo en seco y observó el taxi en frente suyo. Sus pies lo habían guiado en la dirección correcta después de todo. Se subió al automóvil y le indicó al chofer que lo llevara al centro comercial lo más rápido que pudiera, mostrándole su placa del FBI, sin importarle que le llegara una reprimenda por haber usado el poder de la institución para asuntos personales en horas fuera de servicio en un taxi que infringía la velocidad permitida.

Algo le decía que debía encontrar a Brennan sí o sí, algo debió haber cambiado en la mente de aquella mujer como para que le entregara aquel tipo de carta, debía tener una segunda opción, porque esas palabras dejaban abierto un tema que **debía** ser aclarado. Si Brennan no estaba en el centro comercial, no importaba, iría hasta su casa y la esperaría toda la noche, dormiría en el pasillo, no le importaba.

-Muchas gracias, tome –dijo Booth entregándole los billetes

-No, no hace falta, me alegra cooperar con casos –Booth pensó que el hombre había pensado que todo esto se trataba de atrapar a alguien por la prisa que llevaba al pedirle que lo condujera hasta acá. Dejó los billetes de todas formas y salió corriendo del auto, hacia el único lugar en el que estaría Brennan. La piscina reflectante.

_Genial, escaleras, nada te retrasa más que las escaleras. _Refunfuñó en sus pensamientos.

Brennan estaba del otro lado de la piscina, se estaba alejando con paso lento. Booth gritó.

-¡BONES! –pero ella no se dio vuelta y era imposible que no lo escuchara, el sonido se pudo haber escuchado a unas cuantas calles de distancia- ¡BONES!

Tomó su brazo y ella lo observó con sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Déjame, Booth, deberías volver y estar con Becca

-¿Irme? Acabas de entregarme una carta llena de sentimientos y esas cosas que odias y ¿quieres que me vaya sin una explicación? –_no necesito de explicaciones, pero se trataba de algo más…_

-La explicación es sencilla –dijo ella conteniendo el nuevo mar de lágrimas que sentía venir-, no debí haberte entregado la carta jamás, como decía ahí –soltó su brazo de una sacudida y se alejó

Brennan lloraba, lloraba por la culpa de Booth, por la culpa de Becca que se encontraba en el lugar menos indicado aquella noche. Odiaba que Temperance llorara por él, que se sintiera destruida. Volvió a correr, se interpuso en su camino, tomó ambos brazos y la besó.

Esta vez no era una necesidad besarla, era una obligación, la amaba y jamás habría otra para él, jamás. Lo supo cuando se quedó bajo la lluvia esa noche afuera del bar al verla alejarse en el taxi. Sabía que esa mujer, aquella antropóloga, tan distinta a las demás, era quién cambiaría su vida y con quién debía estar.

Brennan se alejó, el llanto inundaba sus ojos y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Fue un error –dijo sin apartar los ojos de Booth

-No, no lo fue. Ese día sentí lo mismo, sentí que dejaba atrás a mi familia y ese día partí mi corazón en dos, una mitad se fue contigo a las islas Molukah

-Maluku –lo corrigió

-No puedes alejarte de mí, bones, tú tienes ese pedazo de mi corazón para siempre, si te vas no sería lo mismo. Te amo, Temperance y lamento mucho lo tarde que vengo a decírtelo

-Hay… -comenzó Brennan después de millones de segundos- una razón por la que decidí entregarte esa carta, Booth

Él esperó.

-Estoy embarazada –dijo luego de inhalar profundamente

Lo había dicho, y mientras lo hacía no dejó de ver esos ojos oscuros, sintiéndose estúpida por haber temido ese momento por tantos días. Ahí, observándolo a sus ojos, nada importaba, se sintió segura y sabía que todo estaría bien. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando Booth no contestó.

-¿B…?

-¿Estás...? –La interrumpió- ¿Vas a tener un… bebé?

-Vamos, de hecho –lo corrigió cautelosamente, sujetando el peso del cuerpo de Booth con sus manos, sentía que se desmayaría y caería sobre ella en cualquier momento

Se había preparado mentalmente para todo, absolutamente todo tipo de reacción, excepto para ésa.

Booth recobró el equilibrio y lucidez, la acercó a su cuerpo y se lanzó a llorar como un niño que encuentra a su madre después de haber estado perdido dentro de miles de personas. No le importaba saber detalles, ni tampoco quiso sacar la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, no tuvo duda de la autenticidad de si aquel bebé era su hijo; recordaba esa noche claramente, de hecho, la revivía en ese instante.

-Booth, no llores –dijo Brennan con un tono maternal. Él se apartó para poder observarla bien. Ya no tenía los ojos mojados, tampoco las mejillas, sólo él lloraba y Brennan limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos-. Sabes que me pondré a llorar y no me gusta

Booth rió y volvió a besarla, con pasión, amor, desenvoltura y felicidad, jamás había estado así de feliz en su vida, nada se comparaba a ese momento, incluido el nacimiento de Parker.

No necesitó una declaración de los sentimientos de Brennan, no quiso preguntarle si eran tal y como los describía en la carta y como él los sentía, no; él sabía que ella lo amaba también, y mucho.

Booth acarició el vientre de Brennan y ambos sonrieron, felices, con lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a besarla bajo el cielo estrellado de Washington, de las miles de colores que alumbraron el lugar y los juegos de agua que comenzaron a funcionar en la piscina a unos metros de ellos.

Aquella noche las leyes racionales de volvieron irracionales, los sentimientos en emociones y dos personas en una.

**FIN**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron mi fic hasta el final y a sus maravillosos comentarios, significó mucho para mí.

Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo, hace mucho tiempo que quería que Brennan y Booth terminaran de esta forma en un fic hecho por mí pero jamás llegaba a terminar uno :D

Nos volveremos a ver pronto, quizá con alguna historia o algunos cortos, ya que me especializo más en ellos que en fics de más de un capítulo, esto fue un logro. Muchos besitos.


End file.
